Death And All His Friends
by Callope
Summary: Depois da separação do Império, Áustria e Hungria se reencontram durante a Segunda Guerra e uma inesperada chuva de sentimentos vem à tona. Songfic de "Death And All His Friends", do Coldplay. Hurt/Conf porque eu não soube o que colocar.


**Hetalia e todos os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem, e sim a um carinha japonês cujo nome eu esqueci. A música é do Coldplay, e é bem legal. Sugiro que ouçam. (:**

Classificação +13 porque eu quis, não acho que menores de doze deviam ler isso.

**Hey peoples! Minha segunda fic de Hetalia, yay! E é tipo, uma das últimas que posto no Fanfiction... Tipo, eu postei há séculos no Nyah, mas nem tava lembrando da minha conta aqui. **

**Ela também é sobre a WWII, haha... aliás, é a minha terceira fic que tem ela como plano de fundo... Mein Kampf, Jesse Owens e agora isso... Enfim.  
>Acho que é minha primeira one-shot que é uma narrativa mesmo, uma história, e não coisas filosofantes das cabeças dos personagens. Ah, não, é a segunda. Enfim, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Em 1938, a Alemanha Nazista anexa a República Austríaca ao seu território, tornado-a uma província do Reich.<strong>_

_**Em 1941, a Hungria, mesmo enfraquecida, declara guerra à URSS, pois seguia as intenções alemãs.**_

Ele esperava. Roderich aguardava impaciente, olhando pela janela para o lado de fora da casa. Via a neve cair, formando uma paisagem branca ali, naquele ambiente frio. E ficava cada vez mais ansioso. Estava assim desde que Ludwig lhe dera, entusiasmado, a notícia de que uma nova nação se juntara ao grupo. Ao _Eixo._

_All winter we got carried_

_Away over on the rooftops_

_(Durante todo o inverno nós fomos carregados_

_por sobre os telhados)_

Ele avistou uma figura distante na neve. A silhueta escura em meio à paisagem foi ficando mais próxima, e agora já era possível distingui-la.

Era ela. Finalmente, havia chegado.

Um toque na campainha. Nem dois segundos de espera, e a porta fora aberta.

_Let's get married.  
>(Vamos nos casar.)<em>

- Você por aqui. Não imaginava que viria. – ele sorriu. Finalmente, algo de bom saíra de todo aquele conflito. – É bom te ver novamente, Elizaveta.

A húngara de olhos verdes encarou o rapaz de óculos. Ah, como ele se lembrava dos olhos, sempre acompanhados por um sorriso. Mas agora só havia uma expressão de cansaço, acompanhada por bochechas coradas por causa do frio.

- Preferia não ter vindo. – ela respondeu, arrumando a boina do uniforme militar e suspirando. – Sabe que só estou aqui porque Ivan me desrespeitou, Roderich. –_Ou talvez porque simplesmente não quisesse que você ficasse sozinho com o fascista bobinho e o nazista ditador contra aquele psicopata do Exército Vermelho e os outros aliados,_ ela pensou. O sorriso dele enfraqueceu. _ – _Não vai me deixar entrar? – Olhou por cima do ombro do austríaco, tentando checar como a casa estava por dentro. Alguns hábitos da antiga função nunca mudariam.

- Claro. Como não lhe deixaria entrar em minha casa, Eliza? Sempre será bem-vinda. – ele voltou a sorrir. Apesar da frieza aparente da ex-mulher, era impossível para ele não ficar feliz ao vê-la, e, de certo modo, tê-la ao seu lado novamente.

_All summer we just hurried_

_(Por todo o verão nos apressamos)_

- É um prazer estar em sua casa novamente, Áustria. Embora as circunstâncias sejam um tanto... _peculiares, _não acha? – Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar triste.

- Talvez sejam, mesmo. – Áustria suspirou, para em seguida dar uma risada desanimada. - E a casa nem é minha agora... Vamos para a sala, está frio aqui. – Ele segurou a mão da húngara, que sorriu com o contato que lhe era familiar, e a levou até uma sala aconchegante, onde havia uma lareira crepitando, alguns sofás, estantes e quadros. Aquela grande bandeira vermelha que Ludwig ostentava com tanto prazer estava dependurada em uma das paredes, ocupando-a por inteiro. Chegava a ser intimidadora. A garota observou os quadros. Havia um retrato daquele cara com o bigode que mandava no Alemanha, como se dizia mesmo? Ah, sim, _Führer_. Também havia belas pinturas das paisagens dos campos do germânico, e um quadro que mostrava um lugar que parecia ser no centro de Berlim.

Ela se sentou em um dos sofás, ainda observando a sala com atenção. Assustou-se quando Áustria de repente sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando duas xícaras de chá. Ela pegou uma e deu um gole. Sorriu ao sentir-se aquecida, e ao perceber que ele ainda lembrava-se de como ela gostava que o chá fosse.

"_So come over, just be patient"  
>(Então venha, seja paciente)<em>

- É... um lugar engraçado, essa casa, não? Faz a gente se sentir meio estranho... - Áustria disse, olhando para a grande suástica na parede. - Tem um clima meio... é difícil dizer. – Ele desviou os olhos da bandeira e olhou para Hungria.

- É verdade... O que te levou a vir pra cá, Roderich? Você me pareceu tão... calmo, depois... daquilo. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

- Bem, Alemanha me mandou vir pra cá um dia. E acabou que aquele chefe dele me manteve aqui desde então. Cara estranho. – Bebeu um pouco do chá e sorriu pra ela. – Tirando as vezes que o Itália vem pra cá e faz coisas engraçadas, e quando eu consigo ter acesso ao piano, tem sido meio chato, mas você veio, então acho que vai melhorar um pouco. – Ele segurou a mão dela, que corou levemente.

- Se você não estivesse aqui, talvez eu nem tivesse vindo. – Ela apertou a mão dele.

- Isso é sério?

- Mais do que você poderia imaginar.

Ele sorriu.

"_And don't worry."  
>(E não se preocupe)<em>

- Um dos meus soldados foi ferido uma vez. Perdeu uma das pernas. Ele me disse uma coisa. Você sabia que quando alguém tem um membro amputado, a pessoa continua sentindo-o? Como se ele ainda estivesse ali? Mas então se dá conta de que ele não está lá? – ele olhou para a lareira, ainda sorrindo.

- Já me disseram algo assim.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta, Eliza.

Os dois se olharam durante um tempo. Um olhar cheio de significados.

"_So come over, just be patient,  
>And don't worry."<br>__(Então venha, seja paciente, e não se preocupe)_

- Ivan agiu.

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente quando o alemão entrou na sala de repente. Hungria olhou para ele, com uma expressão preocupada. Parecia que não dormia há dias, e as roupas estavam mais amassadas do que nunca. Ele não se lembrava, mas ela já cuidara dele quando ele era apenas uma criança. O Sacro Império Romano. Quando ela e Áustria eram apenas adolescentes confusos morando na mesma casa. Quando ela descobriu uma afeição engraçada por ele. Mas não era hora para pensar nessas coisas.

- Vejo que finalmente chegou, Hungria. Agora é um bom momento para agir. Itália e os outros estão... ocupados. Então acho que vocês dois já devem começar. Eu... estarei no escritório. O chefe... está me chamando.

- _Heil! –_ Áustria exclamou, fazendo a saudação nazista. Hungria o olhou surpresa e o imitou, hesitante.

-_Heil Hitler! – _Ludwig respondeu, e com um suspiro e uma expressão cansada, deixou a sala. Foi possível ouvi-lo trancando a porta do escritório onde entrara.

"_So come over, just be patient, and don't worry."  
><em>_(Então venha, seja paciente, e não se preocupe.)_

_ - _O que há com ele? – Hungria perguntou, olhando para o austríaco.

- Ele anda meio preocupado, ultimamente... _Bipolar,_ eu diria. Às vezes é tão confiante que chega a irritar, mas depois se sente tão pressionado que tem crises de nervosismo. E também tem o seu... quer dizer, _nosso_ chefe. Ele idolatra o homem. – Ele deu um suspiro pesado. – Espere aqui, vou me trocar.

Hungria o observou andar até um corredor e desaparecer lá. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando abotoava o uniforme militar dele e ele bufava, dizendo "odeio essas roupas". Ele dava-lhe um beijo na testa, e, juntos, os dois iam guerrear. Geralmente de mãos dadas. Ela, ainda mergulhada nas lembranças, retirou um papel amarelado e um pouco amassado de um dos bolsos, e ficou apreciando o que estava escrito.

O papel continha partituras de uma música, escritas à mão. No topo da página estava escrito "_À Minha Amada_" em uma letra fina e inclinada. Fechou os olhos e cheirou o papel.

- Eliza?

Ela corou, enquanto rapidamente dobrava o papel e o guardava de volta no bolso. Olhou para Áustria, que estava parado a alguns passos dela, sorrindo. Já havia colocado o uniforme.

- Então, acho que chegou a hora.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão e mais uma vez, os dois foram juntos em direção à guerra.

"_And don't worry."  
>(E não se preocupe.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Hungria obteve sucessivas derrotas. Os soldados eram mandados para os campos de batalha em condições precárias. Mais de 40 000 homens foram aniquilados.<em>**

"_Try."  
>(Tente.)<em>

- Eu sabia que isso não iria dar certo.

Áustria ajudou Hungria a se levantar, com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto examinava o espaço a sua volta. Ivan já havia ido embora, e o lugar estava completamente destruído. A garota não conseguiu se firmar em pé, – uma das pernas estava gravemente machucada – e se apoiou em Áustria. Apertou uma ferida no ombro direito que manchava sua roupa de sangue com uma expressão de dor e perguntou com a voz fraca:

- Ele já foi, Rode?

- Já, Eliza. Está tudo bem agora. Vamos voltar para casa. – Ele a pegou no colo, e começou a andar, mancando e carregando a garota nas costas.

- Não precisa fazer isso, você também está ferido.

- Mas pelo menos eu consigo andar. A gente vai cuidar disso aí quando chegarmos.

Ela fechou os olhos, e deu um sorriso fraco. Uma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto.

"_No, I don't want a battle from beginning to end"  
>(Não, eu não quero uma batalha do começo ao fim)<em>

- Eu... eu não luto tão bem quanto antes, não é, Rode? Quer dizer, Ivan e os outros soviéticos acabaram comigo, e todos aqueles soldados... morreram, e eu nada pude fazer... eu não sou ninguém, agora... – ela soluçou, inconformada.

- É claro que você está bem, Eliza... Nós ficamos mais fracos, claro, mas o problema não é a gente... É Ivan que está muito mais forte... – Ele suspirou, e olhou para ela, ainda andando. – Não precisa ficar assim. Todos estamos perdendo nossos soldados, crianças, velhos e mulheres para essa guerra. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso triste. – Eu entendo como você se sente.

"_I don't want a cycle or recycle revenge"  
>(Eu não quero um ciclo, ou reciclar vingança)<em>

- Rode?

- Sim?

- Você acha que quando Alfred deixou Arthur para trás, por um segundo, ele um pesar por causa disso, um sentimento por Arthur? Voltou a amá-lo como antes?

- Acho que sim... Foi uma separação difícil para os dois, não foi? E você... acha que quando Inglaterra deixou o América partir, ele também não deve ter voltado a sentir algo?

- Sim... separações são difíceis. E desagradáveis. – Ela suspirou.

- Uma separação assim me tirou uma pessoa muito importante para mim. E foi por causa de uma guerra como essa.

- Já aconteceu comigo também. Mas é bom estar com a pessoa novamente.

- É, eu realmente gosto disso.

E então ela perdeu os sentidos.

"_I don't wanna follow Death and all of his friends"  
>(Eu não quero seguir a Morte e todos os seus amigos)<em>

* * *

><p>Hungria acordou em uma cama, embaixo de um cobertor. Estava usando uma camisola velha, de mangas compridas e que ia até abaixo dos joelhos. Percebeu que várias partes do seu corpo estavam enfaixadas. Levantou o corpo, ficando assim sentada na cama, e observou o quarto. Uma estante com vários livros, um criado mudo, uma escrivaninha velha com muitos papéis e um estojo de violino em cima. Ela rapidamente deduziu de quem era o quarto.<p>

Pousou os pés no chão frio, levantando-se. Ouviu uma melodia, parecia o som de um piano, vindo da sala ao lado. Andou até lá e ficou parada na porta, observando Áustria tocar. Era uma canção que ela nunca havia ouvido antes. Era uma música tão diferente das que ela já havia escutado... Era quase um improviso. O som é tão bonito, ela pensou.

- Eu ainda fico encantada com isso, sabe? – ela riu ao ver ele se atrapalhar com a música com o susto. Ele se virou pra ela.

- Parece que já acordou.

Ela suspirou, resignada.

- Estou impressionada com o quanto eu estou fraca. Antigamente isso nunca aconteceria.

- Acho que não. Mas você está melhor agora, certo?

- Sim. Quem me trocou? – Ela lhe levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Er... fui eu. – ele desviou os olhos. – Quer dizer, não é como se eu nunca tivesse...

Os dois coraram.

- Bem, é verdade... Obrigada. – Ela sorriu com ternura. – O que você estava tocando?

- Umas coisas que América me mandou há algum tempo. É um estilo realmente legal, mas não acho que sirva pra mim.

- Parece bom de dançar...

- Sim, acho que esse tal de jazz foi feito pra isso mesmo... Acho que foi esse o nome que Alfred disse.

- Você quer? Dançar, eu digo? – Ela andou até ele, que ainda estava sentado no banquinho do piano e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Mas se eu parar de tocar, não haverá música.

- Eu não ligo.

Ele se levantou, e ela o pegou pela mão, e colou seu corpo ao dele. Áustria colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, ainda segurando a mão dela com a outra.

Os passos eram ditados por um ritmo de uma música que não existia. Áustria nunca imaginara que um dia diria isso, mas _quem precisa de música quando se tem Eliza_? Hungria fazia o som de seu coração adquirir um ritmo tão _mágico_... Ele riu quando ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, segurando-a mais forte.

- Eu sei que sempre fui desajeitada, mas não precisa rir. – ela sorriu, divertida. – Além do mais, estou com a perna machucada.

- A gente não precisa dançar, então.

Ele parou e lhe deu um beijo. Aquele que ela esperara por tanto tempo, aquele que ela sentira tanta falta. Ela queria tanto ter aqueles lábios frios colados aos seus outra vez.

* * *

><p>"<em>And in the end, we lie awake and we dream of making our scape."<em>

_(E no fim, nós ficamos acordados e sonhamos com a nossa fuga.)_

- Rode? – Hungria o chamou, com a voz leve.

Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- Eliza? – Ela sorriu para ele.

- Sim. – Áustria sorriu de volta. – Eu... queria te pedir uma coisa...

- O quê? – Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar de dúvida.

- Pouco antes de você... ir embora, você me deu um papel... uma partitura de uma música. Disse que era minha e somente minha, e que só eu poderia escutá-la.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Claro. Para mim, aquilo resume tudo o que eu sentia... ou ainda sinto por você. Não acho que qualquer outra pessoa iria entendê-la.

- Você tem uma visão profunda em relação à música. – ela riu, e brincou com os cabelos dele.

- Está no meu sangue.

- Mas eu nunca escutei a canção. Você me deu o papel e foi embora. Nunca a tocou para mim.

- Eu pensei que nunca poderia expressar isso pra você de novo. – Roderich baixou os olhos. – Então, quer ouvi-la?

- Adoraria. – Elizaveta assentiu com a cabeça, sorridente. Ele se levantou da cama e tirou o violino de dentro do estojo.

- Espere, deixe-me pegar o pap...

- Não é preciso. Eu sei de cor. – Ela riu. Como ele amava a risada dela.

Hungria continuou deitada na cama, ouvindo Áustria tocar uma das melodias mais belas que ela já ouvira. E assim, naquele momento preenchido apenas com o som do violino dele, os dois apreciaram a companhia um do outro, sem se preocupar com o que aqueles tempos difíceis estavam por trazer.

* * *

><p><strong>ÊÊÊ! Cabou, people. Finalmente esse cacoete que tava me enchendo o saco foi embora. Postei, satisfeita, Callie? Sim, muito bem, obrigada.<br>Sério, espero que tenham gostado, pois essa foi uma das fics que eu mais gostei de escrever! De verdade.  
>Eu tive a ideia, e fiquei alimentando durante semanas... Aí escrevi o comecinho e me deu um bloqueio absoluto. O arquivo ficou lá mofando durante meses. Então um fim de semana ages ago eu fiz tudo de uma vez! Tá postado desde junho no Nyah... Fiquei supersatisfeita com o resultado, mas gosto de saber da opinião dos outros. Deixe um review dizendo o que achou, e até a próxima!<strong>


End file.
